merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pronunciation exercises: \θ\ vs \ð\
The difference between /θ/ and /ð/ is that /ð/ is voiced and /θ/ is not. Even if there are very few minimal pairs, these two sounds are clearly distinct phonemes. /ð/ is much more common in grammar words and /θ/ in content words. In grey, lines with very few examples. In green, lines with (relatively) more examples. /θ/ Grammar words *At the beginning of the word: thorough /ˈθʌrə/ /ˈθɜːrəʊ/ - through *At the end of the word: both - with (also /wɪð/) *In mid position: anything - everything - nothing - something - within - without Content words *At the beginning of the word: thank - theatre - theory - thermometer - thick - thief - thin - thing - think - third - thirsty - thirty - thought - thousand - thread - three - throw - thumb /θʌm/ - Thursday *At the end of the word: bath - birth - breath - cloth - death - earth - faith - fourth - growth - health - length - month - moth - mouth - north - south - teeth - tooth - truth - worth *In mid position: anthropology - Athens - author - athlete - birthday - enthusiasm - Ethiopia - ethnic - filthy - healthy - hypothesis - mathematics - method - monthly - wealthy /ð/ Grammar words *At the beginning of the word: than - that - the - their - them - then - there - these - they - this - those - though - thus - within (AmE also /wɪθˈɪn/) - without (AmE also /wɪθˈaʊt/) *In mid position: although - another - either - neither - other - together - whether *At the end of the word: with (also /wɪθ/) Content words *At the end of the word: bathe - breathe - clothe - smooth - soothe *In mid position: algorithm - bother - brother - clothes /kləʊðz, kləʊz/ - clothing - farther - father - feather - further - gather - leather - logarithm - mother - Netherlands - northern - rather - southern /ˈsʌðərn/ - rhythm - weather - worthy Irregular plurals of words ending in /θ/, as /ðz/ *baths - mouths - paths - youths /ð/ or /θ/ *booth - notwithstanding - with - withdraw - withdrawal - withhold */ð/, /θ/ : loathsome - within - without Several plurals of words ending in /θ/ are irreglular, pronounced as /ðz/. In American English they may be regular, pronounced as /θs/. */ðz/, /θs/ : baths - oaths - sheaths - truths - youths - wreaths Conversely, at least one plural is regular in Received Pronunciation and may be irregular in American English. */θs/, /ðz/ : cloth Minimal pairs There are no minimal pairs with two common words. *ether /ˈiːθər/ - either /ˈaɪðər, ˈiːðər/; loath - loathe; mouth (n.) - mouth (v. move lips); teeth - teethe (to grow teeth); References See also *Decoding exercises: "th" External links *Wikipedia, Pronunciation of English "th" th t1 - d1